


twister on the floor (what do you say)

by Mondegreen



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drunk Sex, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twister on the floor (what do you say)

**Author's Note:**

> For May's prompt over at [Nostalgia Fest 2011](http://hazyflights.livejournal.com/241856.html), "The Social Network, Cameron/Divya/Tyler, I WILL PAY YOU IN MY TEARS. anything. at. all." I chose to interpret "anything at all" as "genderswap porn". Originally posted 10/23/11.

They're drunk, and it's a Sunday night a week into the new semester, and Divya has a presentation tomorrow and Cameron and Tyler have practice in the morning, so they really shouldn't _be_ drunk at all, but Tyler's sore over the Zuckerberg thing and Cameron's sore over Tyler being sore and Divya, well, she's downright pissed, and so when Tyler looks up from her laptop and says _fuck it, let's get out of here_ , no one really wants to disagree.  
  
They're drunk, and so they stumble a little on the way back up the stairs to Cameron and Tyler's room, and Divya feels herself catching at the sleeve of Cameron's jacket, giggling a little, warm all over and craving closeness, and when they're just outside the door and Cameron looks down at her, Divya leans up, fisting her hands in Cameron's shirt and trying to pull her closer as she aims her mouth at Cameron's. She misses, but not by much, and almost immediately Cameron's hands come up to grab Divya's face and turn the contact into a proper kiss, and through the alcohol in her system and Cameron's tongue in her mouth, Divya hears Tyler hurrying to unlock the door.  
  
They're drunk, and as Cameron shuts the door behind them and starts stripping out of her clothes, Divya finds herself suddenly pressed against Tyler, and she wouldn't know it except where Cameron tasted like gin and tonic with an undertone of slight sobriety, Tyler tastes like pale ale, and she's a sloppy drunk. She kisses hungrier, needy and aggressive by turns, grabbing Divya's ass and pulling her down so they fall together onto the unmade bed. Tyler's rocking their hips together and her hands are roaming all over, clumsily working at buttons and groping at curves and Divya finds herself moaning against Tyler's lips as Tyler finally gets her shirt off, and then Cameron says something, punctuates it with a laugh, but Divya's too wrapped up in heat and haze to listen to it, and suddenly Tyler's pulling away, grinning as Cameron crawls toward her on the bed.  
  
They're drunk, and it's like watching someone with a mirror, only Divya thinks it's not like that at all, because Tyler's disheveled but still dressed and Cameron's down to her panties and anyway mirrors can't tangle their fingers in your hair or bite at your lips or finish getting your shirt off or be anywhere near as overwhelmingly hot as Cameron and Tyler Winklevoss are being. She can't look away, not even when they break the kiss and turn their heads to stare at her, as one, predatory, and it would be creepy but before Divya has time to come up with what it is they remind her of, they've moved again and they're trapping her between them. Cameron's behind her, unhooking Divya's bra and sliding her hands around to the front to play with her tits, biting down and leaving dark bruises against the back of Divya's neck, breathing things against Divya's ear that have her whimpering with need and frustration, and Tyler's in front, pulling what clothes Divya's still got on the rest of the way off and kissing down her stomach, smirking up at Divya and working two fingers inside her so she gasps, and then she's got her legs up over Tyler's shoulders and Tyler's sucking on her clit while she fingerfucks her and Divya chokes on a sob because everything is _too fucking much_.  
  
They're drunk, but they'd probably have done it sober, with her in the middle or without, and the thought of that is what finally pushes Divya over the edge, has her crying out and arching up, coming hard as she clenches around Tyler's fingers and finally falling back, shaky and helpless, into Cameron's arms.


End file.
